The field of this invention relates to sucker rod pumping wells. When the tubing string in such wells is being pulled for inspection, repair or replacement of the pump, fluid contained within the tubing is raised and as each section of the tubing string is disconnected, the fluid spills out creating a working and fire hazzard, unless means is provided at the well head to capture the fluid. Such means materially slows the tubing string pulling operation.
Attempts have been made to provide a subsurface drain in the tubing string which have met with only partial success, due to the problem of providing adequate flow area, particularly, if the fluid is highly viscous. Also, existing drain valves often reduce the available internal tubing area, limiting the size of pump.